Nightwatch: Rain NC17
by jane0904
Summary: Final chapter in this short series. Mal and Freya take some time together. Contains scenes of a sexual nature, between a loving couple.


Easy job. Just dropping off some supplies to a few outlying farms from where they'd parked Serenity, Mal had split the crew to make the job simpler. River and Jayne took the hover to the furthest homestead, while Zoe and Hank were delegated the closest, within walking distance.

"Aw, Mal, why don't we just take the shuttle?" Jayne complained. "Be a hell of a lot quicker."

"You don't want the opportunity to spend some quality time together away from the ship?" Mal asked, a twinkle in his eye.

River put her hand on the big man's arm and he quietened down as it occurred to him that maybe the captain was right. He grinned as his woman dropped a thought into his brain.

"Yeah, well, maybe could be fun," he said, and laughed throatily.

"What about the Conrad place?" Zoe asked, studiously ignoring him.

"Oh, Frey and me'll take that one. Use the old mule. It's a nice day for a ride."

And it was easy. The Conrads were pleased with the delivery, and insisted Mal and Freya stay for a meal, and it was getting on in the afternoon by the time they started back.

Freya looked into the sky and raised her eyebrows. "Looks like it's going to rain." Clouds were gathering on the horizon.

"We'll be fine," Mal said, smiling at her as he negotiated a pothole.

"Only they're coming along really quickly." She pulled her jacket closer around herself as a cool wind began to play with her hair.

"Don't worry." He patted her knee.

Five minutes later the mule stuttered to a halt.

"Well?"

Mal tried starting the engine again, adjusted the fuel mix, and tried once more. There was nothing, not even a whisper of noise.

"Huh."

"That's not exactly the word I'd use."

"We … uh, seem to have run out of gas."

"Really."

"Not quite sure how that happened. Permaybehaps we've got a leak."

"More than likely."

The tone of her voice made him glare at her. "You suggesting I did this deliberate?"

"Would I do that?"

"Sure sounds like it."

"Well, you'd better call Serenity and get us some more."

He looked down as he patted his pockets, then back up at her under his eyebrows. "I appear to have … kinda forgot to bring a com unit with us."

"Forgot."

"Slipped my mind."

"Of course."

"Must be old age creeping up on me."

"Must be." She paused a moment. "So how do we get back?"

"Wait until the others miss us and come looking. Shouldn't be much more than four, maybe five hours."

"Four or five …" She looked up into the sky as a drop of something fell on her wrist. "It's raining."

"No, it ain't." He felt a splash on his face. Ignoring it he looked around. "Well, looks like we're stuck for a while. Better make ourselves comfortable."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And where were you going to suggest we try doing that?"

"How about that place over there?" He pointed to a small house, really not much more than a cabin some hundred yards off.

"They'll probably shoot us."

"Might be preferable to getting soaked to the skin."

"I thought you said it wasn't raining."

Mal glanced up into the sky, and more drops hit his skin. "Maybe I was a bit previous about that." He wiped his face. "Come on. Least let's go take a look. Better'n just sitting here."

She glared at him, but climbed down off the mule, following him at a slight jog. By the time they reached the cabin the rain was heavier, and the sky darkening even as they opened the door.

"Anyone home?" Mal called, stepping inside. "Apart from the ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Freya asked, her lips curving. "You think it's haunted?

"Way out here? Wouldn't be at all surprised."

"Must be very clean ghosts," Freya said, walking into the single large room and looking around. "Simple but dust free."

"Home away from home." Mal grinned and hurried to the fireplace, where logs and other fire-making bits and pieces were waiting.

Freya stopped in the act of removing her wet jacket. "You're not thinking of –"

"Sure. I'm chilly, I don't know about you." He shucked out of his own coat, and started to lay a fire.

"It's not our house. And what if the chimney's blocked?"

"Then we get smoked as well as soaked." He laughed. "Come on, this is fun."

She regarded him suspiciously, but let him carry on. In short order he had the fire burning, and a welcome warmth began to seep into the room.

Freya continued her investigations, turning up some tinned food in a cupboard and a bottle of wine beneath the sink.

"A feast," Mal said, suddenly close behind her.

"And still not ours."

"We can leave some money."

"And what if someone's relying on this?" She turned to look into his eyes.

"Who? No-one around here but us."

"No, that's true."

The note of suspicion in her voice made him put his 'little boy hurt' expression on his face. "You implying something?"

"We didn't really run out of gas, did we?"

Mal looked at her, his mouth open. "You think I have some kinda ulterior motive or something, don't you?"

"I think you want to have your wicked way with me."

"Hell, don't need to get us stuck out in the middle of nowhere to do that, darlin'." He grinned at her again and reached out, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her a little closer.

"No, I guess not. But I'm sure there's more to this than meets the eye."

"I forgot to fill her up, okay?"

"Nope." She moved away from him back towards the fireplace.

"What, you want I should go out and prove it? Develop superhuman strength so I can lift the mule up and shake it so you can hear the rattle?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"And how do you consider I should do that?"

She turned and gazed at him. "I thought you'd do anything for me."

"I would. I will. I do." He sounded like he was stuttering.

"That's okay then."

"What's okay how?"

"You don't have to prove anything."

"Good. 'Cause I'm feeling somewhat weak at the moment." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled at him and rubbed her hands together in front of the fire. He crossed the room, putting his arms around her. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little. Temperature's dropped."

"It's the rain."

They both listened, hearing the sound of heavy raindrops on the roof, beating an uneven tattoo.

"Perhaps you should get under the covers for a while," he added, nodding towards the bed. "You know, just 'til you warm up."

"Good idea." She sat down and swung her feet up, experimentally bouncing a couple of times.

"Comfy?"

"Not bad." Putting her head slightly on one side she regarded him. "You know, it's a pity you're feeling weak at the moment."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, I've just realised I'm in the mood to be ravished."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows. "Even in your condition?"

"Mal, when did that ever stop me?"

His blue eyes twinkled. "Well, maybe I ain't feeling as weakly as all that." He advanced on her, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Help, help," she whispered, biting her lip.

"No-one is going to save you, wench," he said softly, climbing up the bed towards her, running one hand up her leg as he went.

"Wench?" she repeated.

"Shut up, I'm getting in the mood."

"Oh, sorry." She crossed her hands in front of her breasts. "So there's no-one to protect me?"

"Nary a soul for miles." He knelt over her.

"So I'm helpless?"

"Totally in my power."

She smiled and pulled his head down to her neck. "Oh, good," she said, feeling him suck on her skin. "Oh, very good," she sighed as his hand skilfully undid the buttons on her pants, sliding within the warmth.

He stopped, his fingers teasing her, and looked into her eyes. "Still want saving?"

"Only by you," she said huskily, wriggling a little to get his fingers in the right place. Her eyes widened as she managed it.

"You are wanton," he whispered, grabbing her bottom lip between his teeth and worrying it gently.

"Hope so. I figure it was one of the reasons you married me." She manoeuvred her mouth so that he had to kiss her. He slid his tongue inside and touched hers, tasting her. "And you said _I'm_ wanton," she muttered indistinctly.

He pulled back, taking his hand from its place of heat and moisture.

"Mal?" She looked up at him, her lips swollen with desire.

"Just looking," he said, scanning her hungrily.

She ran her hands up her body, grazing the hard nipples inside her shirt, then massaging the soft mounds he could barely see above the fabric.

"I was gonna make you wait," he said, his voice at least a range lower than usual.

"Really?" One of her hands snaked down to his groin, her fingertips brushing the hard outline of his manhood inside the straining fabric. With an ease born of total familiarity, she rested her palm on the head, pressing ever so slightly.

He rewarded her with a groan. "Woman, you …"

"What?" She pressed harder. "Mal, I love you. I don't care why we came out here. Or how we very conveniently come to break down within sight of this cabin. Or even why it seems to be well-maintained but empty." She cupped him. "I want you. Inside me. Touching me. _Your_ hands, Mal. _Your_ body." Her fingers traced his swollen _ji ba_.

"I thought I was supposed to be ravishing you," he murmured, his body aching to do just that.

"I'm here. Just need to …" She stood up, undoing the buttons on her shirt. She slid the fabric off her arms and let it fall to the floor. Levering her boots off her feet, her pants came next, then she undid her bra, allowing her breasts freedom in the warm light from the fire.

His breath caught. She hadn't taken her eyes off his the whole time, yet he could see perfectly her full breasts, tipped with dark pink, then as she slid her damp panties down her thighs, he felt his cock twitch at the sight of that neatly trimmed area already wet and ready for him …

Stepping out of the constricting material, she laid back down again, her skin glowing, offering herself to him.

"Frey, I've seen you naked a thousand times," he managed to say through suddenly dry lips. "_More_ than a thousand. Ten thousand, maybe. But every time I can't believe you're mine." He blinked hard.

She understood, raising her hands to cup his face. "Yours, _ai ren_. For always."

"You won't ever leave me?"

"Never."

"'Cause I'd die if you did."

She gazed into his blue eyes. "I will never leave you, husband. You're stuck with me."

He smiled a little. "Good." The fingertips of just one hand traced a line up her right thigh, skirting through the soft hair at her apex, lingering for a moment at the tiny heart tattoo with an arrow through it that mirrored and matched the one on his own left hip, before cupping the small swell at her belly. He continued to her breast. "That's good." He filled his hand with her, his thumb moving across the tightly-puckered nipple.

She half closed her eyes in delight. He knew how to please her, to give her everything she wanted, everything she needed.

"Mal …" Her hips lifted.

"Wait." He swung his legs off the bed and removed his clothes, naked as she in a few moments. His cock was hard, bouncing on his belly as he crawled up the bed between her thighs and began to nuzzle the soft skin.

She opened her legs and the scent of her arousal bloomed.

"Frey …" he said softy, his breath caressing her. "All for you, _xin gan_."

He began to lick between her folds, pressing them open with his tongue, exploring her until he found the cluster of nerves. She sighed in anticipation, her body beginning to tense. So softly he lapped at it, alternating long slow laves with short quick stabs, that she groaned in sheer bliss, her breathing quickening.

One hand slid up her inner thigh, finding her entrance, and he slid a finger inside, feeling her already soaking. Using just the tip he pressed the soft flesh, eliciting more whimpers, and her hips lifted higher, her buttocks off the bed. He smiled. He knew what his beautiful wife liked, what she craved. He suckled on her, another finger joining the first, pushing much deeper now, enjoying the thick moisture sliding over his skin.

"Mal, please." She had her hands in his hair, pulling him up.

"What?" he asked, seeing her eyes heavy-lidded, sultry, as he licked her juices from his lips.

"Inside me. Please."

"I want to make you come first," he whispered, curving his fingers and pressing on that spot on her front wall that made her arch, her breasts thrusting into the sky.

"I need you," she ground out, shaking. "Please."

He gave in. He knew, no matter how often he made her come with his fingers or tongue, how much intense pleasure she got from it, she really felt most complete when they were together, their bodies joined in that most intimate embrace, when her mind and his were one.

He slid up the bed, gazing at her, her skin flushed, her breasts moving as she panted. Then taking hold of himself, he pressed against her, just gaining entrance. He glanced into her face, her eyes closed, her mouth working as she concentrated on that one feeling.

Despite the need to thrust into her, he held back, teasing, making the head of his cock just graze her. She shivered under him, her tongue darting out through her lips. He knew that meant she was ready, and he looked down, watching in fascination as his length slid into her, distending her, until he was surrounded by her hot, tight flesh. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he gained that little bit more, filling her at her deepest.

Leaning forward he licked her nipples, biting them gently as his hips began to move, slowly at first, just a gentle rolling action, making her feel all of him. She moaned as she matched him, and her grinding drew his own pleasure ever higher. She was breathing fast now, every moment making her exhale, and each one of those a mew of pleasure. He began to snap his hips, thrusting as deep as he could, and her spine arched as she threw her head back, grasping at him.

"Come for me," he muttered, watching the sweat forming between her breasts, licking the saltiness from her skin.

"Mal, oh … Mal …" His name, over and over, fell from her lips, as she tightened on him.

"Come, _ai ren_. My beautiful _ai ren._ My strong, glorious, magnificent …" He couldn't finish. She bucked under him and shouted his name, her orgasm crashing through her body, so intense it made the very air about her shimmer. Her muscles clutching in ecstasy on him tipped him over his own precipice, and he soared, pulsing deeply into her, filling her with his love as he whispered her name, still holding as it seemed to last an eternity. Finally his body was spent and he lay on her chest, his face against one perfect damp breast.

He felt her fingers in his hair, stroking it from his wet forehead. Slowly easing himself out of her, he moved up, pulling her against him, feeling their hearts beginning to slow from their racing.

"I love you," she said, her lips against his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered, holding her tightly. "Happy Birthday, my darling Frey."

As the rain outside beat a soothing rhythm on the old roof, the two lovers within slipped into sleep, entangled in each other, together for always.


End file.
